Negapi, à l'attaque!
by Lord EnAgrOm
Summary: Quel monde merveilleux que celui emplit de doux et malicieux Pokemon! Quel voyage fantastique que ce parcours initiatique, seuls dans le vaste monde du haut de leur 11 années. Le rêve de tout à chacun!


**¤ Disclaimer:** Merci à tous les gentils Japonais et à Nintendo pour avoir inventé les Pokemon (c'est mieux que Charlemagne et l'école).Même si je trouve qu'il commence vraiment vraiment à y en avoir trop (des pokemons.) Bref, je ne suis pas l'inventeuse de toutes ces petites bêtes. Et puis vous verrez bien ce qui est de moi ou pas.

**¤ Rating**: K. C'est tout gentil comme tout (ou presque mais ça va).

**¤ Notes:** Ce OS est parti d'un défi avec mon ami Tak, en voici les conditions:

_Thème Pokemon._

_Phrases à placer_ :

**« L'orange est une belle couleur » **

« **ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas ça que je ne dois pas m'en servir ! »**

**« je ne vois pas le rapport » **

«** il faut toujours passer à gauche »**

«** non c'est moche »**

« **j'ai entendu dire que c'était 42 **»

«** pas de bras, pas de chocolat ! »**

**«****_ je suis ton père »_**

_Mots à placer :_

**Patatoïde**, **vulgaire,** **météor,** **flagrance, archiduchesse, **_**dragon.**_

_Temps d'écriture_ 1h.

,,

,

Pok

Pok

" Laal lalaa laaa la laaa laaa laa"

D'humeur maussade, les mains dans les poches, Arthur foudroya sa soeur du regard en marmonnant dans sa barbe qu'il ne possédait pas. Cette idée de voyage initiatique traditionnel était une vraie plaie. Quelle idée de partir comme ça à 11 ans à peine pour vadrouiller seul à travers le monde, rencontrer des gens étranges, parler aux inconus, faire battre des créatures qui n'avaient demandé qu'à brouter tranquillement les herbes sauvages de la vallée?

Non décidement Arthur ne comprennait toujours pas cette idée folle.

Et il avait du se farcir sa soeur. Alexandra, sa jumelle. Une vraie tête de noeud qui était aussi frivole et énergique qu'il était cynique et terre à terre. Rien qu'à la regarda sautiller à moitié sur le chemin pluvieux, les écouteurs à fond sur les oreilles, il savait que cette tâche était perdue d'avance. Qui voudrait les prendre pour de sérieux apprenti dresseurs ainsi? Tout juste se feraient-il aggresser en chemin et racketter le peu d'argent que leur chère mère leur avait confié, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Pour la énième fois depuis le début de leur périple, le garçon soupira bruyamment, ne prenant même plus la peine de dégager la mèche de cheveux blonds trempés qui lui barrait le visage. De toute manière ils étaient déja trempés jusqu'à la moelle, rien n'y changerait.

D'une oreille distraite écoutant sa soeur chanter -mal bien sûr- le dernier Hit de MermaidMon, Arthur faillit louper un battement de son coeur. Il avait bien assez vu de série télévisée sur la première fois pour le reconnaitre. Un bruissement d'herbes suspect!

D'un geste, il fit signe à sa soeur de ne pas aller plus loin -signe inutile bien sur, elle n'était plus sur terre- et dut se résoudre à LE après tout il n'était qu'un petit garçon paumé dans un chemin de montagne avec une petite fille tout aussi faible. C'était bien pour ça qu'on leur avait confié ces créatures.

"**Negapi, à l'attaque!**"

Balançant sa pokéball comme on leur avait apprit, le garçon avait malgré tout le coeur bien chamboulé.

"_Ah tiens, je croyais que tu n'aimais pas utiliser ton pokémon, Arthur_?"

Sa soeur semblait enfin déscendue de son nuage.. La gorge nouée, le regard droit sur la touffe d'herbes suspecte, le garçonnet répondit sans se déconcentrer.

**" Ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas ça que je ne dois pas m'en servir !**"

Non, il n'aimait pas. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. D'un air blasé, son pokemon lapin se contenta de s'assoir à même le sol en observant l'herbe la tête penchée.

**"Hey toi! Le Négapi! Tu dois nous protéger!"**

_"Mais il n'y a rien ici Arthur, tu es encore parano!"_

**"L'herbe bouge."**

"_Et? Je ne vois pas le rapport! Si derrière chaque mouvement du monde du dehors on devait être en danger, __personne ne partirai en voyage, tu sais..._"

Le garçon grinçait doucement des dents. Oui il avait toujours eut l'imagination fertile, un peu trop parfois..Mais dans un monde où chaque coin pouvait se révéler être en fait une créature douée de conscience et de pouvoirs, cela lui semblait relativement normal, voir nécessaire.

**"Attention!"**

Arthur se jeta sur sa soeur alors que l'herbe suspecte venait elle-même de se jeter hors de sa verdure. Un tourbillon étincelant, pareil à un météor miniaturisé voltigea quelques instants, laissant planer des couleurs bien insolites dans ces lieux ternes, gris et mouillés.

"**Négapi!"**

"_C'était quoi CA?_" Cria sa soeur, la voix montant horriblement dans les aigües.

"**Je ne sais pas..ca a disparut..**"

Encore sous le choc, Arthur se releva doucement, les vêtements pleins de boue, les sourcils froncés. C'était quoi ce truc..Excellente question.

"_Dis..tu crois qu'il est encore dans le coin?"_

"**Aucune idée. Le Négapi semble le penser."**

Effectivement, le pokemon electrique scrutait plus en avant du chemin, un peu en retrait. Avant de s'y avancer.

"**Mais..Qu'est-ce qu'il fou?**!"

Crachant quelques termes vulgaires qui firent rougirent sa soeur – au moins deux mots qui devraient être incconus aux enfants de cet âge là-, le garçonnet parti en courant à la suite de son pokemon. La fillette fit rapidement de même.

Rapidement, sous les trombes de pluie, deux chemins s'offrirent aux jumeaux, dans des états aussi caillouteux l'un que l'autre et sans aucune trace du pokemon jaune et bleu.

_"On fait quoi, dis Arthur? Je ne veux pas me perdre.."_

"**T'inquiètes, au pire on a toujours le Poképhone avec nous. La il s'agit de retrouver ce boulet de lapin.."**

_"Oui. C'est notre ami après tout._"

"**Mouai.. On devrait passer à gauche alors, il faut toujours aller à gauche dans ces cas là.." **Dit-il en commençant à se déplacer. Une main l'en empêcha.

_"A droite, Ar_t'"

Il fronça les sourcils avant de sourire. Alexandra avait aussi fait sortir son lapin de sa pokéball -lapin qui ne semblait guère aimer être passé du sec au sale temps du vrai monde- et ce dernier s'illuminait doucement en pointant son nez vers le chemin de droite.

_"Il sont complémentaires..mon Posipi et ton Négapi!_"

Acquiésçant du chef, le garçon rejoignit le Lapin électrique positif -dire qu'il avait trouvé encore plus débile cete histoire de donner à deux jumeaux deux pokémon complémentaire "+ & -"..

Bravant pluie et vent, tâchant de ne pas perdre le lapin rose et jaune de vue -tâche pas trop difficile, ce dernier ne semblait vraiment pas aussi téméraire que son propre pokémon- Arthur et Alexandra remontère le chemin, évitant de justesse un rocher de forme patatoïde qui dégringolait la pente tortueuse sous l'errosion de l'eau et du sâle temps.

Et...

"**Tain ça pue!**"

"_Arthur! _"

"Q**uoi? Tu voudrais que j'utilise des mots comme dans tes chansons de midinettes? Un truc du genre "la flagrance que mes narines perçoivent en cet instant est désagréablement indélicate?"**

"_Pourquoi pas."_

"**Ouip ben ça reviendrait au même! Ca pue quand même!"**

Soucils froncés en désaccord -Alexandra était une petite chose délicate parfois, presque une vraie fille- la fillette croisa les bras tout en observant plus loin.

"_Je crois que c'est CA qui ne sent pas bon.."_

"**Quoi?**" cria presque son frère sous le tumulte de l'orage. Avant de retenir à grande peine un cri vraiment peu masculin.

Un énoOOoorme dragon -ou quelque chose y ressemblant- se tenait devant eux.

Déja là ça posait problème. Car même sans avoir de pokédex -il n'y en avait plus en stock- Arthur savait que les pokemon aussi gros et à tête de dragon n'étaient pas vraiment les plus banaux, gentils, normaux, faibles..

Le fait que celui-ci ressemble à s'y m'éprendre à un cadavre en plus d'en avoir l'odeur et -_de bouger_- avait de quoi lui retourner son cerveau.

"_Tu crois que c'est lui qui était caché dans l'herbe tout à l'heure?"_

Arthur roula des yeux ronds. Il ne comprendrait jamais comme sa soeur était capable d'endurer d'aussi grands chocs sans praître jamais ébranlée. Dire qu'elle avait le même sang que lui était parfois incroyable. Il dégluti rapidement, parvenant quand même à lui répondre.

**"Il me parait un peu grand...Et pas vraiment la même aura..genre moins d'étoiles et de trucs du genre tu vois?"**

_"Bah, si on enlève les ailes, la queue, les pattes, les bras..;_"

"PAS DE BRAS, PAS DE CHOCOLAT!"

Venait de rugir une énorme voix, qui ne sentait absolument pas la rose.

"**Euh..assurément."** Répliqua doucement Arthur.

Encore un 3e problème. Les Pokemon qui parlaient n'étaient pas non plus réputés pour être normaux..

"_Et euh..Vous n'auriez pas vu un Negapi dans le coin? Il est à peu près grand comme ça, de la même couleur __que celui-la mais avec du bleu à la place du rose. Il a deux grandes oreilles et un air un peu con._."

Arthur roula une fois encore des yeux devant l'impertinence de sa soeur. Voila qu'elle osait demander à la créature si elle se sentait d'humeur cordiale!

Le dragon aussi sembla sous le choc, fermant sa gueule béante et puante avant de pencher sa tête sur la droite, semblant réfléchir.

Le bruit de la pluie devint insupportable au garçon qui se voyait déja être c_ordialement _dégusté par ce montre orange..Il se souvenait encore de sa mère lui murmurant lors de son dernier Noël, face à l'horrible balle orange qu'il avait reçu alors qu'il en voulait une rouge et blanche comme les Voltorbes – "mais l'orange est une belle couleur mon Arthur, tu verras quand tu sera grand tu comprendra!". Et bien là il ne deviendrait jamais grand pour le comprendre, et si par le plus grand des hasard il en ressortait vivant, cette couleur serait à jamais associée à cet instant d'horreur pure.

Le souffle puant de l'animal leur donna envie de dégobiller. Et les deux enfants sursautèrent lorsque la voix du dragon s'éleva à nouveau. Apparement il avait finit de réfléchir.

" JE REPONDRAI A VOTRE ENIGME SI VOUS RESOLVEZ LA MIENNE."

Un pokemon-sphinx, super.

Tremblant, Arthur attrapa la main de sa soeur -qui elle ne tremblait toujours pas- et essaya de se tenir droit face au monstre.

**"Et on pourra aussi repartir en vie après?" **osa timidement le garçon. Car le lapin, au pire, il s'en fichait. Surtout si l'autre leur répondait un truc dans le genre "_il est dans mon estomac, venez le rejoindre hahaha!_!" il avait déja vu assez de films d'horreur pour le savoir! Et ça, non, c'est moche. Hors de question de se faire avoir si bêtement! Il était peut-etre lâche, peureux, faible, geignard [... ] mais il ne mourrait pas bêtement pour une erreur de jeux de mots!

Le pokemon sembla réfléchir encore avant de leur faire subir sa réponse odorante.

"OUI. MA QUESTION EST QUELLE EST MA REPONSE? "

_"Hey! Mais ce n'est pas une énigme ça!"_ Râla sa soeur en tapant violement du pied.

Encoe une fois Arthur lui fit les yeux ronds en essayant de la calmer. Manquerait plus que le monstre change d'avis et décide d'avoir un petit creux.

"**Par l'Archiduchesse d'Azuria, restes calme 'Xandra!" **la supplia Arthur, la voix tremblotante. La fillette se tut, mais son regard n'en disait pas moins de son tumulte intérieur. Il devait faire vite pour répondre, sinon sa soeur allait encore balancer n'importe quoi..et de ce qu'il savait des Sphinx, seule la première réponse compterai.

Il avait bien une idée mais..la dernière fois cela n'avait pas marché, pourquoi cette fois? Allait-il oser? Mettre leurs vies en rdanger pour ça?

Malheureusement, comme il l'avait prédit, sa soeur ne put attendre plus et commença à ouvrir sa petite bouche pour parler..

**"42. J'ai entendu dire que c'était 42! **"Cria le petit garçon presque en pleurs.

Il le savait depuis le début que ce fichu voyage d'apprentissage demandait plus de folie que de courage! C'était suicidaire!

Le Pokemon éclata de rire, un rire horrible, strident, métallique qui lui arracha les tympans.

Tout devint flou et de plus en plus sombre.

Pourtant ça devait être la seule et bonne réponse! Il se sentit perdre la main de sa soeur en plus de la vue et de ses autres sens, commençant alors à se débattre de plus en plus. Il se sentait partir, géné dans ses futiles défenses, retenu de part et d'autres. IL décida un instant d'essayer de rouvrir les yeux pour affronter sa mort.

Le Pokemon s'était mué en une créature humanoide terrifiante.

**"Qui..Qui êtes-vous?**" Cria Arthur dans un souffle perdu et plein de pleurs.

_**"Mais..je suis ton père voyons!"**_

Et tout se calma.

Il était dans sa chambre à Bourg palette. Dans son lit, emmêlé dans ses draps, en sueurs, son réveil en forme de dragon ne cessant de crier horriblement. Et son père le regardait effectivement, un peu inquiet. Avant de sourire doucement.

_**"Voyons Arthur! C'est un grand jour pour toi aujourd'hui! Vous allez enfin commencer votre voyage d'apprentissage! Je comprend que tu puisses être stressé et impatient!**_"

Se relavant, il se dirigea vers le couloir avant de rajouter:

Ta soeur est déja prête, elle t'attend pour le pti dèj.

Effectivement, en tendant l'oreille, il pouvait l'entendre chanter le dernier tube des tube passait pour la première fois à la Pokéradio depuis quelques secondes. Il ne l'avait _-normalement_- jamais entendu.

Un goutte de peur lui coula le long de l'échine.

Peut-être devrait-il feindre une soudaine allergie à tous les Pokemon à partir de maintenant.


End file.
